Of Roller Coasters and Rain
by ichigoangel
Summary: Modern!Ciel and Sebastian decide to go to an amusement park. Ciel is terrified of a roller coaster but gets on it anyways. Oneshot. Sebastian x Ciel. Rating T because of reasons.


**Author's Note:** Hi, guys! This is my first fanfiction that i've ever written. I'd just like to point out a couple things. First of all, this isn't an AU, exactly, it's the Ciel and Sebastian from the anime, just in modern day. This means that Ciel is a demon, as well as Sebastian. Now, I know that since Ciel is a demon he wouldn't get an asthma attack, just please bear with me, because he needed to have on for the sake of the story. Also, they're at an amusement park called Blackpool, or Pleasure Beach, so that's where I got the coaster name/info. I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction, please make sure to let me know if you'd be interested in reading more stories made by me!

**Pairing: **Ciel x Sebastian

"Sebastian, we're going on that one."

Sebastian shifted his gaze to where Ciel was pointing. He was pointing towards a towering roller coaster, a sign claiming the structure to be named "Big One". Underneath the title, the sign held all of the familiar restrictions, height requirements, and also a description of the ride. "Brace yourself for The Big One, Pleasure Beach's biggest, fastest, and scariest coaster. Feel the adrenaline rush as you climb to a nail biting height of 235ft." Sebastian read aloud, and looked back to the small bluenette beside him.

"Are you positive that's the ride you wish to go on? You hardly ever want to go on the rides in amusement parks, and I highly doubt it's in your best interest to go on the most extravagant ride they have here. Besides, you wouldn't want to scare off all of the other passengers with your high pitched screaming, would you?" Sebastian had taken on the condescending tone that Ciel loathed, and Ciel narrowed his eyes, glaring slightly at the older demon.

"Shut up, you idiot." Ciel spat out, walking ahead of Sebastian. "Come on, let's go. We're going on this ride, do you need me to make that an order?" the bluenette rarely gave orders to his counterpart anymore; and if he did they were hardly serious orders like the ones he gave out so often so many years ago. There was no need for butler and master anymore, and the lovers had long since discarded those titles. Still, Ciel enjoyed adding "Do I need to make that an order?" to the end of statements once in a while.

"Of course not. I'm merely concerned for you, that's all. You don't handle thrill rides particularly well, and you know it." The older demon smirked, catching up to Ciel with a simple stride. Ciel snorted a bit; yes, he was terrified of most amusement park rides, and he was terrified right now. But he'd be damned if he'd admit it to Sebastian. _Stupid bastard,_ Ciel thought, annoyed. The couple made their way to the entrance of the coaster, and started ascending one of the many flights of stairs. Ciel was out of breath by the time the two made it to the top, and had one hand clutching Sebastian's black jacket.

"Out of breath after such a simple task, Ciel? Are you still positive that this is such a brilliant plan?" Sebastian, despite his sarcastic tone, did have a look of concern on his face.

"Of course. I didn't walk all the way up here for nothing; we're getting on this roller coaster."

The line moved up and within a few minutes, Ciel and Sebastian were seated side by side in one of the cars near the back. The attendant smiled at the couple as she made sure they were secure in their seats. Once the attendant had checked everybody on the coaster train, she grinned and waved as the train began to lurch forward. Ciel had been quite nervous before the ride had even begun; now his anxiety about the ride was rising quickly. He knew he was tense, and Sebastian noticed this as well.

"Are you still alright? You seem to be quite wound up, and the ride has barely begun. We're not even at the tip of the first incline yet."

Ciel ground his teeth together a bit. Sebastian's tone was superior and had a very I-told-you-so ring to it, which did begin to piss the bluenette off a bit. Still, he nodded, trying to relax himself. They were almost at the top of the first hill, and Ciel tried not to think about how fast the train would descend down the slope. They were up ridiculously high, almost to the 235 feet maximum that the sign had boasted. Try as he might, the younger demon was unable to lower his overwhelming fear. His breathing was becoming a bit harsher, and he began to cough. He knew that this was the beginning of an asthma attack, but he still clung to the hope that it wouldn't escalate to a full blown attack.

The coaster train paused for a split second before rolling over the edge of the top, and suddenly they were falling downward.

Ciel screamed for the first half second or so before he found himself unable to scream, his breath had run out. All he could do was cough and gasp, and he reached out his arm to cling to Sebastian's sleeve. Sebastian snapped his gaze over to Ciel, and understood immediately. In less than a second, Sebastian had the bluenette's inhaler pressed to Ciel's mouth, giving him back the ability to breathe. The coaster was going through a series of smaller hills and loops now, which Ciel was able to manage. He continued to grasp onto Sebastian for the rest of the ride.

The ride that had terrified Ciel so much came to a close as the train approached the loading deck. The demon couple made their way to the exit along with the other people who had been passengers on the ride. Neither of the two spoke as they made their way down the steps by the coaster exit. Ciel was extremely embarrassed, having spoken so high and mighty just to completely freak out and get an asthma attack on a roller coaster that teenagers had ridden with delight. Sebastian held his tongue until they were off the stairs and were just strolling around the park. The sky was becoming ominous as storm clouds rolled in, promising a thunderstorm, most likely within the next hour or two, the older demon predicted.

"Ciel." The older demon stated simply.

"What?" the younger demon glared up at Sebastian as they continued around the park, headed nowhere in particular.

"I tried telling you that the roller coaster was not a great idea on your part. I knew you would freak out, you knew that you would freak out, and yet you still insisted upon going on it. I just don't understand. It's like you feel that you have to prove yourself to me every single place we go. You don't have to show off for me, Ciel, you know that. You _should_ know that after all the years we've been together."

Ciel could feel his face heat up in pure anger at Sebastian's words. "You know what, _Sebastian_; I don't need you doting over me like I'm still a child. I can make my own decisions, and I don't need your help. Don't even act like you were truly concerned about me going on that ride, because I know you found it humorous. And don't even _try_ to deny that, I saw your smirk on the whole goddamn ride. I heard your condescending tone from the time we began to make our way towards the ride. I can do shit on my own, Sebastian. As a matter of fact, I'll just drive _myself_ home and you can just get home by yourself. I'm so sick of you."

As if on a cue, a strike of thunder clapped overhead and thick droplets of rain began to fall. Ciel hadn't waited for Sebastian to reply, he was already making his way briskly to the car that the two demons shared. They didn't have use for more than once car, considering the two were practically never apart. In fact, it had been awhile since Ciel was driven last, since Sebastian always drove them everywhere. However, Sebastian had made the younger demon learn to drive in the modern age, should he have any need to at any point. The younger demon was pissed off, and had his small hands curled into fists as he approached the car. He was already into the parking lot of the amusement park, soaking wet from the downpour. He could hear Sebastian behind him, keeping a bit of distance between them. Ciel spotted the car in a less populated corner of the parking lot, and broke into a sprint.

He was only a few feet away from their car now, a few feet from being able to drive home and spend some time by himself, unaccompanied by the obnoxious older demon. Thunder continued to rumble overhead, and the dark grey sky was illuminated every few seconds by flashes of bright lightning. He was practically to the car; he reached out for the door…

And felt his foot slip from underneath him on the rain-slickened pavement. He was falling to the ground, and he braced himself for the impact on the pavement.

The impact never came. Instead, he felt strong arms wrapped around him, prevented him from slipping any closer to the pavement. "Are you okay, Ciel?" Sebastian whispered in the younger demon's ear.

"Sebastian, let go of me this instance. I don't even want to-"Ciel's rant was cut off by Sebastian pressing his lips against Ciel's. Ciel relaxed in Sebastian's arms, and leaned into the kiss. Sebastian ended up being the one to break it, looking down at the younger demon whose cheeks were a light shade of red. The rain continued falling down around them, and Sebastian hugged Ciel tighter, leaning down to whisper in the other's ear.

"You know, you never have to prove yourself to me. You're my world, Ciel. That's enough for me, and should be enough for you."

The red in Ciel's cheeks deepened as he gazed up at the older demon. He felt his eyes tear up at Sebastian's words. Their relationship was generally not a very fluffy one, and both of them often felt that actions speak louder than words, so sweet words such as these were almost never exchanged between them. Ciel could only think of a tiny handful of times that the couple had actually said "I love you" to each other. They cared about each other more than either had cared about anyone else to exist, and they had long since gotten past the hardships they had faced when Ciel first became a demon. They just didn't waste time whispering lovely phrases in each other's ears. They both scoffed at the idea, in most cases.

However, in this moment, the spoken words were appreciated. Ciel felt a tear roll down his cheek, joining the marks of the raindrops. He almost never cried; that was a sign of weakness. He really didn't know why he was crying now; if anything, he felt like an idiot for crying in front of Sebastian. Instead of verbally telling Sebastian how he felt at the moment, he turned his head a bit and gently pressed his lips to Sebastian's.

This time, however, the kiss was broken by the sound of a small cough that's only purpose was to let the couple know that they were seen. A group of people, all appearing to be about 18, were getting into a van a few parking spaces away from Ciel and Sebastian. One of them shouted, "Get a room!" before closing the door to the van. A couple minutes later, and the van drove off.

Sebastian was the first to speak after the van left. "So, I take it that you aren't mad at me anymore? Or did you really mean those things about how you're sick of me, and just kissed me for entertainment?"

"Oh, don't be an idiot. You know I forgive you. And I'm not a whore; I wouldn't kiss you just for the hell of it. Now, I'm soaking wet over here, so let's go home."

"Fine, fine. Let's go." Sebastian released Ciel from his arms, and got into the driver's side of the car. The younger demon walked around the car and stepped into the passenger's side.

In the end, Ciel realized that the day hadn't turned out quite so awful.


End file.
